Knight In Shining Black Leather
by I'mWithTheBandGirl
Summary: One Shot: Takes place right before Bella's wedding. Would she have changed her mind if Jacob came a little sooner? Would have Edward let her?


A/N: This one-shot takes place right before the wedding in BREAKING DAWN. I hope you enjoy it, Let me know. It's my first attempt at writing a story that is rated under M. I know, I'm breaking my own rules.

Today was the day. Bella's greatly anticipated wedding day. She wished she could feel happy. She _should _feel happy.

Sitting in Alice's Bathroom, as Alice was expertly applying makeup to Bella's face, the dread was beginning to buildup in the pit of Bella's stomach. Maybe this day was only greatly anticipated by everyone _except_ Bella.

"C'mon, Bella, this is your big day. You could at least _try_ and look happy about it." Alice frowned.

Bella attempted a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I think this is more your big day than mine, Alice.

Alice's brows pulled together, as she pouted.

"Bella it's just a little attention. It's not going to kill you, you know. And you're going to have to get used to it sometime. You can't always just fade into the background. And you know, you're going to look beautiful...with my help of course." She grinned adding more eye shadow.

If being the center of attention was the only problem Bella though she could handle it, not that, that was at the top of her list of things she wanted to be. But she was also having doubts, doubts she was trying desperately to keep out of her mind...and failing miserably.

She was going to get everything that she had always wanted. Edward. An eternity with Edward...an eternity...

An eternity suddenly seemed like a very long time. Never changing, never moving forward. It was all crashing down on her like a huge boulder now.

Never seeing Charlie or Renee again...

Never having babies. Did she even want them? She hadn't really thought about it until now. But now...

Never seeing Jacob again...Jacob...

Bella sighed.

But she had committed to this. She couldn't let her new family down after all that they had done for her, could she?

No. This was just a case of cold feet, it would pass. She would be happy, and after everything was said and done, she would feel silly about worrying so much.

But… _Jacob_...

Bella took in a big breath and squirmed in her seat, making Alice mess up the eyeliner she was tracing along her upper lashes.

Alice stepped back taking in Bella's fearful expression.

"You need a break, don't you?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah," she breathed out a gust of air she hadn't even realized she was holding in. "A brake would be good."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I forget that you can't stay still as long as we can."

Bella got up and stretched her tense muscels. She was glad that she hadn't put on her dress yet. That would only be more uncomfortable, and probably freak her out even more. She still had on her usual of sneakers and jeans.

"There, you just need to move around a little. You'll be as good as new."

"Actually, Alice, I want to go for a walk. I think I need some alone time. I'll stick to the woods right outside the house. I won't get lost."

Alice looked sadly at her for a moment.

Bella dropped her arms to her sides. "I'm not going to ruin your makeup, Alice. Well, no more than I already have."

"No. That's not it," She sighed. "I hoped. I really did, but I think I _knew_ for a long time." Alice whispered as she reached inside one of her many drawers, pulled out a wad of money, and stuck it into Bella's hand.

"What...what is this for, Alice? Why do I need...?" She looked through the roll of bills in her hand, and her eyes grew wide. "Twenty grand! To go walk in the woods?" Bella tried to shove the money back at Alice, but she wouldn't take it.

"You'll see." Alice said as she gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now GO." She smiled.

"I still don't-"

"Just go!" Alice insisted.

"Fine," Bella huffed as she walked out of the door, and shoved the cash into her jeans pockets. She hated taking gifts, but she assumed that Alice had her reasons…whatever they might be. And besides, she would soon become a Cullen; she should get used to big gifts.

Down the staircase Bella started to see all of the decorations…flowers and candles everywhere, exactly what she didn't want, a big spectacle.

Bella felt the need even more now to escape the house. There was something pulling her outside, even though she didn't know quite what it was yet.

The house was empty, with everyone outside setting up. Something inside of her released, as she realized that she wouldn't have to make pleasantries.

She opened the big glass front door of the Cullen house and filled her lungs with fresh air, hoping that it would help her mind to clear. It didn't.

As she walked out she saw all of the grander Alice had put out. That in it made her stomach do backflips; she had never even wanted a wedding, let alone all of this.

There were twinkle lights and flowers everywhere. The smell of them alone overwhelmed her.

She walked towards the garage that the Cullen's held all of their expensive cars in, wondering if when she was changed if she would hold the same appreciation in them as they did. When she heard a familiar voice he turned around immediately to see him climbing out of his little red car.

He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt, with the first few buttons undone. And instead of a suit jacket, he had on his black leather jacket.

'The best closes he owned,' she thought to herself with a smile.

His hair was shaggy, and he looked a little worse-for-wear. But she would have recognized him anywhere.

Jacob.

She ran into his waiting arms, and he took her into one of his famous bone-crushing bear hugs as he spun her around.

"You're here." She mumbled as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Where else would I be?" He grinned as he released her and set her back on her feet. He was trying to act happy. And she knew he was doing it only for her; his heart must have been breaking just as much as hers was.

"I've missed you so much, Jacob." Was all she managed to get out. And as she said those words she realized just how true they were.

She wanted him to take her into his arms again. Her whole body ached for him. His warmth. His strength. His smell. Her heart cried out for Jacob.

He ran his thumb across her cheek down to her jaw, and sighed. "I've missed you too, Bells, so much."

There was silence for a moment as he stared into her eyes, neither one wanting to break the connection.

"Don't know how to let you go, Bella. He paused and then laughed. "I guess I'm a glutton for punishment for even coming here."

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too," He said sadly as he gathered her up in his arms again and kissed the top of her head.

Jacob always knew just what she needed. He could read her so well.

Jacob, the one she was meant to be with if things like vampires and werewolves never existed…Maybe she was meant to be with him even if they did. The natural path; the path she should have been on. She couldn't get him out of her heart. She couldn't say goodbye to him, no matter how many times she tried. She couldn't even bear the thought. He was a part of her. And now, almost too late, she knew the path she wanted. She wanted life; a life with Jacob.

Her mind whirled.

Jacob went to release her again, but she wouldn't let him; she clung to him.

"You better go get ready. He said rubbing her back and burying his face in her hair. "Wouldn't want to make the bride late for her own wedding." He laughed, but it sounded all wrong.

She clutched him tighter, and he let her do it.

"I'll always love you, Bella. I'll love you even when you're a vamp-"

"Don't," her hand shot up to cover his mouth. She didn't want to hear the word, or she thought she might be sick.

"Bells?" He said muffled by her hand, and he almost laughed at the situation.

"Don't…don't say that word, please." She begged, removing her hand.

Jacob smirked, but nodded his head. "Bella, if you can't even hear the word, maybe you shouldn't become one."

"I don't want to, not anymore." She said in a rushed whisper.

The smirk fell from Jacob's face. "Bella, what are you saying? What _do_ you want?" He gently held the tops of her shoulders.

"You. Life. I don't want this, Jacob."

"Really?" He asked looking truly shocked.

"Really." She repeated. "Now please get me out of here."

Jacob quickly glanced over Bella's head towards the house and then let go of her shoulders.

"You're sure?" He checked. "This isn't some kind of sick joke? You mean it, you're really sure?"

Bella took a deep breath, "Positive."

"Then let's blow this popsicle stand!" He almost shouted as he ushered her towards the car.

Bella got into the passenger side of the Rabbit, as Jacob slid behind the wheel. He gunned the engine down the narrow driveway and then down the little two lane highway.

As they traveled further away, the tension started to leave Bella's body, and she could finally breathe again. She almost felt giddy. She laughed.

Jacob relaxed too, a huge grin spreading across his face. Her grin. Her Jacob.

He reached over and took her hand and in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles, before he let their hands drop, still intertwined.

Jacob glanced over at her, his eyes shining, looking happier than he had in a very long time. "So this is it? No turning back now, Bells."

Now it was her turn to raise their hands, place a kiss on his, and rub his hand on her cheek. "No turning back. I choose you, Jacob, forever…No, not forever."

He looked at her with concern.

"Not forever, for _life."_ She finished.

"For life." He repeated, the smile returning to his face.

Jacob cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself, but his enthusiasm was palpable. "So, where too?"

Bella didn't care where they were, as long as she was with Jacob. "Wherever, whatever twenty grand will get us." She said fishing around in her pocket until some of the money peeked out.

Jacob's eyes grew wide. "Wow, that's quite a hull. What'd you do, rob a bank." He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm the famous albino bank robber." She replied with a giggle. He laughed along with her. Then she stated, "Alice."

"Ah," He said in understanding. "I'm liking that pixie more and more."

"I guess it was her parting gift. She must have seen this all coming. But what I don't understand is how she kept it from _him…. _Or maybe he knew." She shook her head. "Whichever, whatever, all that matters is that I'm here now with you." She held Jacob's hand tighter.

"Okay, and after the here and now, what's next?"

Bella stared at the dashboard at nothing in peticular, as she gathered her thoughts. Thinking about things she had tried so long _not_ to think about. Things that weren't a possiblity even a few minutes ago.

"Bells? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking….Work. Maybe college?...Charlie, Renee, Billy, The Pack, Family, Friends. Life…a life with you…"

"Sounds perfect, Bells." Jacob said wearing a huge grin.

"…someday a house with a big kitchen for me to cook in," she continued. "And a really big bed in the bedroom. One that's so comfortable you could sleep in it all day." She sighed.

Bella thought about something and blushed. "Babies…making babies." She said barely above a whisper and risked looking up at Jacob, who, if it was even possible was grinning bigger.

"Babies. Lots and lots of babies." Jacob agreed.

"Well, someday…when we're ready." She said in a rush.

"Sure, sure, but you know, Bells, we're going to need practice, just to make sure we get it right." He took his eyes off of the road to wink at her.

Bella felt her blush deepen, and hoped that he didn't notice. But she did look forward to "practicing" with Jacob. That would definitely be fun, and so very, very human. Her mind wondered…

Jacob looked over at her again and chuckled. How did he always know what she was thinking!

"Okay, but first things first, we need to find you a shower."

"Shower?" Bella asked surprised.

"Honey, I love you. But, Bells, you reek."

A/N: Okay so that is the end of this quick little one-shot tell me what you think, but please be , just a note to let everyone know that I have not given up on my other two stories, life has just been very busy lately, but I already have two chapters in the works. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
